


Misterio

by Carnadine



Series: Ondas sobre el Agua [5]
Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: AU, Deporte, Gen, universidad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnadine/pseuds/Carnadine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sentado en las gradas más altas del gimnasio de la universidad, zapatillas, buzo y la capucha del ancho polerón sobre la cabeza. Nunca se acercaba, nunca decía nada, y salía del recinto justo cuando los alumnos hacían el saludo final al sensei, por lo que no tenía idea que pretendía el misterioso visitante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misterio

**Author's Note:**

> Pulicado originalmente en ff.net
> 
> Pequeña idea que no quiso dejarme dormir.

Todos los días que el club de karate tenía práctica, ahí estaba. Sentado en las gradas más altas del gimnasio de la universidad, zapatillas, buzo y la capucha del ancho polerón sobre la cabeza. Nunca se acercaba, nunca decía nada, y salía del recinto justo cuando los alumnos hacían el saludo final al sensei, por lo que no tenía idea que pretendía el misterioso visitante.

Podría pasar por uno de los muchos que iban a ver las prácticas del equipo de karate de la universidad, pero no era uno de los chicos que alucinaban con entrar al exitoso y popular equipo. Ni menos una de las chicas que soñaban con otro tipo de entrada al grupo de deportistas, en especial con el capitán y sensei adjunto.

Sin embargo, existían algunas pistas que podían deducirse de estas visitas. Se veía que era un chico no muy alto, y de contextura pequeña, por lo holgada que se veía en él la ropa deportiva. También se podía suponer que tenía conocimientos de artes marciales, puesto que miraba con atención los movimientos más complejos que se mostraban en la práctica. Se inclinaba hacia adelante, con los brazos en las rodillas en actitud atenta, mientras unos pocos mechones de cabello oscuro escapaban de la capucha.  
Era todo lo que el capitán del equipo podía ver en el sujeto, cosa que no era suficiente para molestarlo, si para ponerle atención al visitante mientras el grupo ejercitaba.

Una tarde de invierno, la inercia se rompió a través del arte. La instrucción del sensei fue de que el capitán practicara uno de los kata para el próximo torneo. Apartándose de sus compañeros de equipo, fue cerrando sus sentidos a los gritos de las chicas y a las instrucciones del grupo de artistas marciales, para concentrarse. Cada paso que daba, cada torsión de las piernas y las posiciones de sus brazos ocupaba su atención. Saltos y patadas, golpes de puños y codos, una danza compartida con un oponente imaginario que caía derrotado una y otra vez.

El capitán nunca notó el ruido de la lluvia contra el techo del gimnasio, ni la voz del profesor que llamaba al fin adelantado de la clase, y sólo un apurado movimiento de cabeza fue la respuesta a la orden de que no se pasara con la práctica, no vaya a ser que la estrella del equipo se lesionara, buenas noches Saotome, no olvides de cerrar el gimnasio al salir.

Fue el primer relámpago y su respectivo trueno, con toda la fuerza de la tormenta externa, lo que rompió la concentración interna, en medio de una patada alta que pasó a ser una caída por todo lo bajo. En un segundo de confuso mirar a su alrededor, pudo notar varias cosas, como que el gimnasio estaba casi en penumbras y casi vacío, si no fuera por el misterioso visitante, que reía de buena gana probablemente de verlo desparramado en el suelo. Y casi, casi estaba seguro, esa risa era la de una chica.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta idea estaba pensada como el inicio de un AU universitario, pero no he tenido el tiempo de rescatar el resto.


End file.
